Episode 19 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Plot Burton watches as workmen take down the Attraction sign. Millie worries as Adam hasn't arrived home yet. Lisa and Millie learn that Tank Top and Debbie are a couple and Polly knows. Tank Top is shocked to learn that Adam is being arrested and Millie accuses Debbie of plotting against him with Josh. Adam finally arrives back but refuses to disclose where he has been. Lisa tells Tank Top that he's quit working for Burton. Precious is horrified to learn that Burton has sold Attraction to Stella and snaps at him. He is more focused on the casino to listen to what she's saying. Millie has a go at Adam. She gets upset when he tells her that it's not about her. He tells Millie that he's been suspended and that the police believe Josh. Adam is offended when Millie tells him that she has to ask if it's true. Millie tells Adam that they're going to make Josh see that he needs to tell the truth. Polly tells Ben that Tank Top is seeing Debbie. She brings the conversation to them leaving Liverpool. Ben tells Polly that he's not leaving. Lisa tells Adam that she quit working for Burton. Tank Top tells Ben that he is in love with Debbie. Debbie is confused that Polly pretends to approve of her and Tank Top's relationship. Lisa tells Precious that she was right about Burton. Burton is shocked to learn that Lisa is quitting. She refuses to talk to him about it. He works out that Lisa is going to work for Stella. She refuses to listen to him. Debbie tells Josh that Adam will resent him when he ends up unemployed and in prison. Ben tries to talk Lisa out of going to work for Stella. Lisa tells Ben that he never knew her. Adam finds Josh and Debbie sitting in one of the rooms and Debbie leaves them to talk. Josh and Adam argue and Millie snaps at Josh. Adam wants to talk to Josh alone. Adam tells Josh that he's going to tell the truth, and tells him that he doesn't love him. Adam warns Josh that his plan will backfire, and that he won't let a spiteful, pathetic little kid ruin his life. Adam tries to tell Josh that he's not in love with Adam - it's infatuation. Josh tells Adam that he's not worth being infatuated with. Josh brands Adam a coward. Josh admits to the headmaster that he is lying, and tells him that he was scared. Adam snaps at the headmaster, telling him that Josh's father left as a kid, and Josh has the brains to go to University, but his mother wants to drag him out of school. Adam also quits his job at the school and storms out. Josh tells Debbie that he's been suspended, but Adam has quit his job. Tank Top is furious to be told that he's no longer working at the bar. Ben tells Burton that he understands why he had to sell the bar. Burton offers Ben a job in the casino bar. Ben tells Burton that he thinks there's something dodgy about Stella. Burton warns Ben to stay away and that Lisa will see sense. Ben thinks that Lisa still needs him. Ben asks Stella for a job at the bar. She says that she doesn't need a bouncer, but he says that he can do other things. Will tells Lisa that the car is a gift to her from Stella. Ben is impressed to see the bar's redesign - it is now a private member's club. Troy and Jamie do a nude photoshoot. Jojo tries to get Troy to stay behind. Josh tells Debbie that he won't actually give up until Adam admits his feelings. A woman watches Debbie enter her apartment building from a car. Lisa arrives at Stella's private member's club. She accompanies Will to Stella's office and Stella tells Lisa that it's Lisa's job to help them "relax". Stella tells Lisa that she doesn't have to sleep with anyone or do drugs, but expects her to keep it professional. Stella is surprised to learn that Lisa and Ben used to be together. Lisa insults Ben and Ben ignores her. He calls her a whore, and Lisa tells him to say "hi" to Polly from her. Precious and Troy worry about the meeting with the immigration officials. Troy has convinces Jamie to help him out by pretending to be Troy's best friend and Precious's ex. Precious doesn't like the idea and throws Jamie out. Adam asks Millie if she wishes she hadn't married him. She says he is the one keeping himself secret from her. Precious gets nervous when she doesn't remember where Troy is from. Will hopes that Lisa messes up, Stella warns him not to make it so obvious. Precious gets caught out on a lie. Troy tells the immigration officers that she will take Precious with him to Australia. He admits they're telling lies but the truth is that they're married and in love. He also insults them but Precious is flattered. The woman watches Polly leave and enters the flats. Troy and Precious celebrate Troy being allowed to remain in the country. He tells her that he wasn't acting like he loved her. Burton orders Tank Top to his office immediately. Stella tells Will to go easy on Lisa. Ben pulls Lisa into the office and warns her. He offers to take her and leave for a new life. He realises he has made a mistake leaving her, and tells her that he doesn't love Polly as much as he loves her. Lisa tells Ben that he's wasting his time and leaves. Burton gives Tank Top a gun. Stella introduces Lisa to her "friends", and asks if she'll be their entertainment. Millie asks Adam if he really wants to be with her. He tells Millie that he doesn't want her to be involved. Millie thinks she knows what the problem is and asks him to confirm it. Through tears, Adam tells Millie that he thinks that he is gay. Stella catches Ben in her office and gets him to admit that he's jealous that Lisa is "entertaining" some other men. She offers to "take his mind off it" and they kiss. Stella's friends watch Lisa perform. Polly arrives home to Debbie sitting with the woman on the couch. Debbie introduces Louise from social services. Louise asks Polly if she knows if a mistake was made. Lisa thanks Stella, saying that Burton was only looking after himself. Stella tries to change her mind about something but Will ignores her, saying that she will never have to see Lisa again. Debbie is confused when the woman keeps hinting that she and Polly aren't sisters. Polly tells Louise to leave. Louise says that she doesn't get rid of her that easily, and informs Debbie that she is her mother - she and Polly aren't even related. Burton offers Stella £100,000 for Lisa. Burton tells Stella he's not leaving anywhere without Lisa and Tank Top pulls a gun on Stella. Stella warns him that holding a gun to her would be a bad idea. Burton threatens to call get the police. Stella tells him to leave, which he does. A group of men bundle Lisa into a car as Will watches on. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Guest cast *Stella - Claire King *Jamie - Kristian Wilkin *Headmaster - Richard Sails *Louise - Sharon Byatt *Will - Anthony Kavanagh *Female Official - Susan McCormack Music Notes *Episode 20 was aired on the same day, after this episode. Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006